Exodus
by Pyroluminescence
Summary: A series of events leaves Mustang frustrated, distraught, and ill. When illness turns to unbearable agony, a startling conclusion threatens to change his life forever. Serious angst, dark, body horror, Hughes/Mustang friendship
1. The Array

**Notes: **As I warned in the summary, this is contains body horror. It's a spoiler, but the body horror in question is very unusual male pregnancy. As in, the kind that causes his organs to be messed up and for him to be in a tremendous amount of pain. For those of you squicked by the idea of a man growing female reproductive organs or hermaphrodite content, you'll be glad to know that the pregnant man in question is, in fact, fully male all throughout this fanfiction. :) This is not a romance story and the focus is more angst/medical/alchemic/Pyro is a sick little bastard than anything. It's not a happy "pregnancy". This is not a "yaoi" or "mpreg" story in the typical sense. There _will _be non-detailed male/male sex later in the fic, but as far as I've planned, no real pairings or romance, though there may be HughesxRoy, I guess, if you REALLY squint.

Okay, bum-coverage complete! :D Onto the fic! As always, I will do (almost) anything for reviews.

* * *

Colonel Mustang had no reason to be wary when he first entered the building. The case seemed to be the same as any other involving minor degrees of alchemic mischief: a few bored alchemists with twisted inhibitions using an otherwise innocent-looking building to conduct experiments without State approval or inspection.

From his subordinate's report, Mustang had learned that there had been no signs of illegal human alchemy – nothing that would neither benefit nor harm the State. It'd been a disappointment, as these things often were. For him, the reward for a good bust was State recognition and credibility. For the Fullmetal alchemist – and the one he'd put in charge of investigation – it was valuable clues in finding ways for him to correct his and his brother's damaged bodies. In a way, and for different reasons, they both relied on the taboos and foul play committed by many of the less-than-credible alchemists they fought to capture.

Edward Elric stood beside him now, and without the presence of his brother, the boy seemed even more unusually small than usual, seeming to shrink into the shadows of the hallway, arms crossed and his body visible tense with unease. While Mustang had never been particularly emotionally perceptive, he had a feel for the kid's anxiety, and frequently found himself walking next as if to stand in his brother's place, silently taking his side should Edward need him.

While the two of them hated little more than spending more time in each other's presence than necessary – Edward, far more than Mustang – they were still paired as a team, and were likewise obligated to function as one. On the few occasions they worked together on cases, they often shared a strange camaraderie – one not unusual for men brought together by their shared duties.

The building was fairly large, as far as these things went, and, strangely enough, nearly empty. The Fullmetal had reported that the inhabitants had been taken completely by surprise and thus had no time to cover their tracks, which left them both to wonder why so few remnants of their experiments remained.

The finds had been disappointing, Edward had reported, and, on top of that, a mess. Mustang didn't envy the investigation officials in charge of collecting the specimens, many of which were long-since dead attempts at chimera transmutations. The few that were alive – and with all of their internal organs being _internal_, at that – looked like little more than animated disasters.

"I'm sure you've come to the conclusion that this isn't everything, huh?" Ed asked suddenly.

Mustang shot him a smirk. "Obviously. It's likely that this building is just a red herring. Any valuable research – if any – is likely being held at a different facility, if not several."

"Guess you've got the ability to figure that much out. I've gotta say, I'm impressed," Ed replied with a small snort. "We'll check this place out again, find what we can, and then interrogate the guys I captured."

"You're telling _me_ what we'll be doing, now? Wow, Fullmetal, I guess you've landed a few promotions. You've got to tell me your secret." Mustang laughed a little, easing up as the two made their way into the room that had most resembled a lab.

The first thing Mustang noticed was the _smell. _The room did not smell unpleasant, and that was what had surprised him. There was no sense of abandonment to the room, and unlike the halls before it, it lacked the musty, vaguely decay-like smell he'd come to associate with the place. While the rest of the rooms had very little in and around them save for a few composed arrays, the circles on all four walls of the room had been covered in a messy, childlike scrawl. From several of the walls hung different layouts of alchemic compositions – mostly biological, and, from what Mustang could tell, though several of them were of human systems, none of them could be linked to taboo practices. He'd studied similar diagrams before he'd received his certification. It seemed elementary.

Edward, on the other hand, seemed deeply interested in several of the formulas drawn out on the far walls. The younger alchemist had quickly crossed the room to the far side, were several loose sheets and posters had been messily tacked to the wall.

"Mustang, are you getting any of this?"

The Colonel sighed. "Fullmetal, we've been over this. Human anatomy is _far _from my specialty. Though, from what I see, there's not very much _to _get. These depictions are the learning foundations for _ children_."

Edward shook his head, gesturing to several different processes and runes laid out. "Normally, I'd say the same, but for such a basic formula, it definitely has some strange processes. I'd say it's encrypted, but that just doesn't add up, since the only conclusions I could draw to decipher it would be far too easy to come to, and those conclusions wouldn't make any sense." Edward turned to him then, face almost _glowing. _"That's exactly it. This is the process for _transmuting _a code. DNA. You said it was the learning foundation for children, and you weren't far off. It's a foundation _for _children – creating them."

Mustang blinked. He'd never doubted his own abilities as far as alchemy was concerned, but when it came to quickly deciphering things outside his realm of expertise, it tended to take him hours, not seconds. His not having a particular knack for biological alchemy was no secret, and he'd never been particularly embarrassed to ask his junior officer for advice or even admit inferiority. Hell, as long as he bested the kid where it mattered, he could have cared less about his pride as an alchemist where Fullmetal was concerned. "...As in...?" he asked after a moment, still not understanding exactly what Edward meant.

"Think about it. The process is simple, and so is the outcome, but it's the outcome that contains the code to create life. It simulates natural conception through alchemy. They were likely using this place as a _breeding _facility for those monsters," Edward explained.

Mustang frowned. "Judging by your lack of enthusiasm, I take it it's nothing that can create a human life?"

Edward shrugged. "Technically, I guess not. From what I can tell, it just uses the body's compounds to create reproductive cells. I'd imagine none of those poor beasts were very fertile." He frowned. "...But what I don't understand is why they couldn't use a much easier approach to correct their chromosomes or increase fertility. The latter can be done through traditional medicine, like the Lieutenant Colonel's wife..." He trailed off then, appearing to be staring at another set of formulas.

At that point, Mustang found himself being slightly intrigued. "Well, I'd imagine that if the creatures were _truly_ sterile..." he began.

Edward shook his head, wordlessly interrupting him. "And the formula acts to progress overtime as the cell develops within the body. It's as if it writes a biological code for a fetus to follow from conception until birth, which the body should already naturally do. It doesn't just protect against infertility, but miscarriage as well," he went on.

"Oh," was Mustang's simple response. And then he gave a sigh before sliding a hand into his pocket and leaning back. "Such things were commonly experimented with several years back, as I'm sure you've read. As with any alchemy involving human life, it's highly illegal, but I'm positive these methods have been used for animals for years."

His companion nodded in agreement. "Still... It strikes me as a bit strange, with how this is all laid out. It's been thought out extensively, but it just doesn't add up when you apply it to an animal, human _or _living pretzel. There are all kinds of things in here that seem just... _random_. Things dealing with the digestive tract and muscle structure. It likely wouldn't have any kind of significant effect. It's a jumble of garbage. Tch, it's probably _useless_."

If the Fullmetal alchemist said an alchemic composition was useless, then it was most likely useless, Mustang reasoned. After a few minutes, he could see exactly what Edward meant. Even he, after close examination, could tell the processes didn't add up. He sighed. "Well then, mystery solved. Check around some more."

The two of them turned away from each other and went to separate ends of the room to do just that. Mustang made haste of the easy inspection, checking through squeaky drawers and knocking for secret compartments, quickly growing bored with the disappointing lack of finds. Still, he was impressed, and almost glad that he and the kid had gone this long without bickering. Where alchemy was involved, it was clear that the two of them made an exception and let like-mindedness overrule pride. He chuckled internally at the thought, and, distracted, was taken aback by Edward's sudden yell.

"_Colonel! _What the _hell _is this!?" Ed cried, pointing at a now-broken vial that had crashed onto the floor beside him.

Roy rolled his eyes and quickly strode over to him, mentally preparing a stern lecture. "Dammit, kid! Be more careful. I _know _you're not clumsy." As he approached Edward, he had to wonder what it was that Edward wouldn't be able to identify, being as capable as he was, but then chalked it up to his being taken aback by the crash. But as he drew nearer, he smirked, and he knew _exactly _why the Fullmetal might have a hard time identifying _this _substance.

"That would be semen, Fullmetal," Roy told him, trying his hardest not to smirk. The resulting cry of disgust made it hard for him not to outright _laugh_.

"That is _disgusting! _That's- ...Hey, how come _you _could indentify it so quickly, Colonel?" Ed didn't allow time for him to answer before cracking up.

All right, so Edward _had _had the last laugh. He sighed. "Very funny, kid."

"No, I'm serious! I want to know! Is it something you see around you _often_? Can you identify it by taste, too?"

Roy shook his head, straightened himself and crossed his arms. Hadn't they come here for a purpose...? "If I knew anything about how it tasted, then Lieutenant Colonel Hughes would have already told you and half of HQ about it, just like he does with every single other bit of incriminating information he finds about me."

Ed snapped. "Damn. You're right. ...Still..." He glanced back at the broken vial. "...What do you think it'd taste like?"

No matter how much he _knew _Edward said these things just for the purpose of catching him off guard, it always worked.

"...Fullmetal, how the hell to you expect me to answer that, and, furthermore, what kind of question is that?" Roy responded.

"Well, forgive me for trying to lighten the mood," Ed grumbled, barely concealing his smirk.

"Don't be ridiculous. Our work here is done, and it does not involve discussing how _semen _tastes. ...And for your information, I've heard it tastes somewhat salty," Roy said. Well, he thought, _that _might shut the twerp up. Mustang had never tolerated childishness from his office very much, though they often defended themselves by saying they were merely picking it up from the Colonel himself.

"Hm... I guess that sounds about right," Edward concluded simply, as though they'd simply had a discussion on the best way to transmute granite. "All right, let's get out of here."

"Again, do you really think you should be giving the orders, Fullmetal?" Mustang teased.

He went to rest his elbow against the wall, and at that moment, Edward opened his mouth to reply. Roy didn't hear him; the circle behind him lit up suddenly, then expanded in a brighter, forceful burst, throwing him back and almost off of his feet.

"Woah!" Ed exclaimed, quickly stepping back. "Hey, Colonel, are you o- ...What happened?"

Mustang blinked, feeling as dazed as he figured he must have looked. "...I think the circle you were looking at has been set up to react to touch without being activated by the one touching them. It's a common defense method."

He couldn't be sure, but several similar tactics had been used during the Rebellion. Some circles were simply land mines set to react to body temperature, whereas other, unrelated arrays were often, to an extent, protected by a reactive formula.

Edward frowned. "Jeez. That's what I figured. I guess they're protective of their garbage, if they set their research up to attack people." He snorted then, and turned to the doorway. "Well, just give me your _authority _and tell me when we can get out of here, _Colonel_."

"The sooner I have some peace and quiet, the better," Roy mumbled in response, not paying the array a second glance as he straightened himself and led the two of them back out into the hallway.


	2. Annoying

_AN: I apologize for the loooong delay. I have no excuse, save for the fact that conventions and recent hollidaze fiascoes have kept my attention span going all over the place. You know those super balls that claim to be able to reach heights of 80 ft? Let one rip in a room full of spring-loaded walls sometime, and that should give you a good idea. XD_

_This is just a filler chapter, and was purposely kept short. After all, it's just a day in the life of Mustang. Nothing strange or noteworthy about that, right? :P Enjoy._

* * *

"...and so it turns out I have the weekend off, Havoc."

The very idea of a weekend break was nothing short of _wonderful_ for Colonel Mustang. He sighed, leaning further back in his office chair. Rather than work harder to make up for the time he'd lose, he instead closed his eyes and simply thought about what he could _do_ with the time. A weekend off...

"I don't see why you need a break, boss," grumbled his second Lieutenant as he handed Mustang several forms. "You never do any work, anyways."

Roy frowned. "I wouldn't go as far as to say that, Havoc. Whether I work or not, we all need a break from this environment now and then. It's unhealthy to be cooped up in the office all the time."

Havoc shrugged, saying nothing more as he turned around to get back to his own, equally neglected duties.

Mustang sighed, sitting up straight as he shuffled through the numerous papers littering his desktop. The brightly-colored corner of an envelope caught his eye, and he pulled it out, smirking.

The Fullmetal hadn't dawdled in getting his report in. Reading it over, Mustang found that the majority of what he had to say was what they had already discussed. Still, it was interesting, much more so than forms, and he busied himself by taking him time reading each word one by one...

"Sir, you have a letter," he heard. Looking up, he saw First Lieutenant Hawkeye leaning over his desk, papers clutched firmly to her chest and a parcel in her extended grip. After nodding to her in greeting, he took the seemingly unremarkable envelope from her hand.

It wasn't until he went to open it that he realized just _why _she'd taken the liberty of personally delivering it.

"Hughes," he sighed, putting the envelope down before pressing his fingertips to his temples. He wondered, vaguely, just how many pictures he could have managed to cram in a relatively inconspicuous envelope, decided he did _not _want to know, then carelessly ripped the parcel open.

His brow furrowed more and more as he read the messy, unprofessional scrawl the Lieutenant Colonel seemed to use _only _when writing to him. Hughes wanted him to _visit_...? On his _break_?

"With all due respect, sir, it does seem as though you get your fair share of free time around here," Hawkeye commented as he put the letter down on his desk. Clearly, she'd been well aware of the contents. He resisted the urge to sigh and sat up straighter.

"Lieutenant, I understand your concern, but it seems as though the Lieutenant Colonel's need to see me is strictly _personal_, which wouldn't provide me with any of the benefits of visiting Central."

The Lieutenant's firm gaze traveled back to the letter, then over to the haphazard pile of forms Mustang had yet to fill. "I understand, Colonel, but don't think your superiors aren't going to notice how much you've been getting behind. Your office only has so much authority – we can't keep picking up the slack forever. If you were to volunteer yourself as a communications representative for Eastern Command, I'm sure it'd put you back in favor with command, sir."

His eyes narrowed, and he stared again at the folded letter on his desk. "...Damn it, you're absolutely right. I should be grateful that, even still, it'd be the closest thing to a break I've gotten, but..."

Hawkeye's raised eyebrow was response enough. He threw his hands up, startling the nearby Major Sargent.

"Okay, okay, I admit! I brought this upon myself, and I'm an idiot."

The Lieutenant smiled and chuckled quietly. "Very mature of you, sir. ...But, seriously, with your findings at the recent bust, as well as your coming interrogation of the detainees, I'm sure you could make quite an impression."

He paused, thinking this over. "...It was small, and hardly a case, but, still, it's the closest thing to a find that can be accredited to me. If I could _make _a case out of it..."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Colonel," Hawkeye interrupted, staring pointedly at Edward Elric's report. "You're hardly the only one involved here. The Elric brothers have been causing quite a stir around the State, I hear, and not the kind the State seeks to create. And if _Elric's_ reputation keeps plummeting, you assume responsibility for him. It'd do you, as well as him, a lot of good if you _both _worked on making a case out of it."

He shook his head, becoming noticeably distressed at the thought. "He's got a lot of potential as a soldier, but he's almost impossible to work with! He doesn't just cause trouble for my reputation, Lieutenant. It's _painful _to be alone with him for extended periods of time."

Her smile returned, and then widened. "And that's just it, Sir. You wouldn't be working _alone _with him again. Do you really think he would leave his brother out of this? Anything you do together will almost definitely include him."

He shook his head. "Either way, I don't quite understand what you're suggesting. Are you saying I should take Edward _and _Alphonse Elric with me to Central?"

Hawkeye chuckled again. "I don't believe it's my place to say what you should or should not do, Sir."

Roy should his head. "Don't be ridiculous. You're the closest thing to an advisor I have."

"That's very sweet of you to say, Colonel," she dismissed, shaking her head, "but it's hardly the truth. Going to Central will have personal benefits, too. The Lieutenant Colonel does a lot for you, in and out of the office, and it's incredibly rare that he would have the time and flexibility to be able to accommodate you for a weekend visit. It wouldn't be unfair to assume he's going out of his way to spend time with you, Sir. He's a valuable friend, and you said it yourself that with the path you've chosen, few are going to follow you to the end. It pays to maintain your relationships with your close friends, both in and out of duty."

He shook his head then, nearly _laughing. _"H-Honestly, Lieutenant. Is there anything I can say that you don't have a piece of wisdom for?"

She smiled in response, shaking her head. "It's as the rumors say; I do practice." She shrugged the joke off, then turned back to him. "...But do you disagree?"

The Colonel shook his head. "Not in the slightest." He paused for a moment, glancing about his cluttered office. Balled-up papers littered the floor around his office's various workstations, a paper airplane was snatched out of the air, and the pressure of the oncoming deadlines was almost tangible among his subordinates. "...But I do have my concerns about Hughes. He can be a bit... Distracting. Annoying as all hell, really. Best friend or not, I'm not sure seeing him will cause as much good as harm."

Hawkeye sighed before pushing the letter towards him again. "Sir, _life _is annoying. Whenever you're ready to stop being a child, I'll be sure and tell Communications to let Central know of your visit." There was a small, teasing glint to her glare as she pushed another form towards him. "...Be sure and state who of your team you'll be bringing."

Resisting the urge to groan, Roy nodded. "Between the Elric brothers and Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, I'm going to be the first man to ever be _annoyed _to death."

While his tone was joking, he made sure Hawkeye could tell his fear wasn't completely in jest.

---

"...And you're telling me we have to do the interrogation _early_?"

Edward Elric stared at him, arms crossed, not even trying to hide his irritation. Beside him, Alphonse stood facing Mustang, posed as if he were prepared to have to immediately intervene should Edward lunge at him. It wasn't unlikely; it had happened before.

"Yes, Fullmetal. It turns out the two of us are going to be taking a train to Central this weekend to give a report to Central Command."

Edward's mouth _fell open_. "...And you're telling me this _now?_"

He sighed and shook his head. "Look, I can honestly say I apologize – and don't give me that look, – but it was a surprise to me, too. I was supposed to be on break this weekend."

Mustang saw his eyes narrow, and expected his response. "And let me guess, going there, and dragging me with you, is going to score you some points with the higher-ups, huh?"

Mustang nodded, then glanced between the two Elric brothers. "...You're correct, but my benefit happens to be yours this time. I've heard you've been causing quite a ruckus."

Edward twitched, then sheepishly cast his gaze downward. "Uh, yeah, well, about that..."

"...And with all the trouble you've caused, I can only cover for so much before those higher up in command start reprimanding you, as well as myself for being responsible for you. You need the credibility as much as I do at this point, or there are going to be consequences."

Alphonse looked to his brother, then gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "...He's right, Brother. You can't neglect your duties. The Colonel is practically doing you a favor; you should be grateful to him."

Edward rolled his eyes, noticeably unimpressed. "Tch, yeah. If you'd call his personal gain that just-so-happens to benefit me a favor." He looked back up to Mustang, eyes narrowing again. "If I have to spend the weekend with _you_, I want details. Now."

Irritatedly, Mustang ran his fingers through his hair, and sighed. "We'll be taking the six-hundred train from East Station Friday morning and we'll be boarding with Lieutenant Colonel Hughes for the duration of our stay. We're to present as much information about the status of Eastern Command, our recent finds, and any other information that may be important to Central Command. General Hakuro will be expecting us at fourteen-hundred in his office Saturday afternoon."

After a brief glance toward his brother, Edward nodded. "And Alphonse...?"

"...Will, of course, be traveling with us. After all, I can barely spot you in the streets, and I need someone tall enough to indicate your position."

Finally, Alphonse's role as peace-keeper was required, and he held his brother's hands apart before either he or Mustang could blink.

"I'll _kill _you, Mustang! I'll-"

"Brother, _please! _I'm so sorry, sir. Just don't listen to him-"

"'Don't listen to _me?!' _What about _him_? No one ever comments on the crap spewing out of _his_ mouth--!"

"Fullmetal, please. I'd like to get this over with as soon as I can, seeing as I have a lot to do before the interrogation tomorrow."

Edward stopped struggling, but his expression didn't change. "...I'll go. But only because I want to see the Lieutenant Colonel and Mrs. Hughes, too. Like I even have a choice." Ed rolled his eyes once more, then glanced back at Roy. "...Just don't give me any _more surprises_, Bastard."

With that, and without being dismissed, Edward turned on his heel, grabbing Al by the wrist and dragging him back, giving the bewildered boy barely enough time to wave his goodbye.

Mustang shook his head, smiling slightly as he returned the gesture. Annoyances weren't in short supply today, it seemed.

"Sir," he heard behind him, "you have a call from Central."

_...Speak of the devil..._ He sighed and turned and nodded before turning around and heading down the hallway to his office.

–

The rest of the day went smoothly, as far as days went for Mustang. The work was easy, predictable, and took much less time than he'd hoped. Even the frequent calls from the Lieutenant Colonel seemed less annoying than usual. Despite his initial bad mood, he could honestly say that he had had a good day.

The trip to Central would likely be an easy errand, and tomorrow's interrogation would be even easier. Perhaps, he thought, even the Fullmetal would feel more _cooperative_. It was a stretch, but today, he felt lucky.

"Leaving so soon, Sir?" Hawkeye asked as he grabbed his coat up from the rack.

"I suppose I am. Today's forms are almost complete, and the remainder are short enough where I can tackle them tomorrow. I think I've earned a little bit of a break, wouldn't you?"

While the look Hawkeye shot him was _not _one of approval, she said nothing as she returned to his office, no doubt to finish tidying up before closing. He sighed, cursing himself for not remembering when inspections were. _Damn _it, where would he be without his Lieutenant?

He thought about this for a moment, reflected on it, and decided he simply did _not _want to know.

It had been a pretty average day, he thought as he returned the salute of a younger Sargent. Still, something was a bit unsettling to him, However much confidence he had in his coming tasks, the prospect of what _could _happen was, for the first time, daunting. He'd never been one to grow particularly anxious over what _could_ be, and the fact that he was merely made him more anxious.

He shook his head, attempting to clear his head of such disconcerting thoughts as he stepped out into a night too brisk for the season and too dark for the time. He'd get a drink on the way home, he decided. He'd been having a lot on his mind this week, and he just needed to relax. That was all there was to it.


End file.
